


eastern.western

by vankaspr



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vankaspr/pseuds/vankaspr
Summary: история о том, как две главы двух районов ненавидят друг друга, но никто не знает, как трепетно целует хиджин мягкие губы хёнджин, когда они остаются одни.
Relationships: kim hyunjin/jeon heejin





	eastern.western

день постепенно отдаётся во власть ночи, окутывая город непроглядной тьмой, когда глава востока разъезжает на своём байке в одном известном только ей направлении. 

мотоцикл останавливается на территории одного из домов в западном районе. ким снимает шлем, разрисованный баллончиками и украшенный несколькими забавным детскими наклейками, те, что с изображениями губки боба и сквидварда – её любимые. прохладный ночной воздух треплет рыжие локоны, превращая былую укладку в хаос. девушка приглаживает волосы в более менее подобающих вид и проходит на участок дома, минуя кирпичную ограду ключ-картой. хёнджин стучит пару раз в дверь, ожидая появлении хозяйки. 

та не заставляет долго ждать своего присутствия. глава запада светит своим заспанным личиком, растерянно потирая лоб. 

“что ты здесь делаешь, ким?” хриплым ото сна голосом спрашивает темноволосая девушка. 

“соскучилась по тебе, что же ещё.” ухмыляется хёнджин, облокачиваясь локтем о дверной косяк. 

хиджин молча отступает назад, пропуская пришедшую девушку внутрь своего дома. 

“ты спала?” хёнджин проходит за хозяйкой, попутно скидывая с себя кроссовки. чон зевает, прикрывая рот ладонью, одновременно отвечая кивком. 

“прости, что потревожила.” рыжеволосая подходит к девушке вплотную, обхватывает сонное личико той и дарит парочку нежных чмоков в каждую из пухленьких щёк хиджин. 

“всё в порядке, джин~и.” мягко говорит темноволосая, одаривая гостью своей очаровательной улыбкой. “ты голодная? я могу приготовить что-нибудь.” глава востока одёргивает поднимавшуюся со стула хиджин. 

“я сама приготовлю, не напрягай себя.” прежде чем уйти в направлении кухни, хёнджин трепетно целует чоновские губы, обхватив ладонями её щёки. 

ким уже вовсю кашеварит сегодняшний ужин, когда чувствует теплые пальцы на своём животе. обернувшись, она видит как хиджин, положив подбородок на её плечо, разглядывает содержимое сковородки. 

“я так устала.” чон утыкается лбом в спину своей девушки, вдыхая привычный аромат мяты, что растёт в саду у рыжеволосой. 

хёнджин ставит пасту с овощами дожариваться на медленном огне, а после разворачивается лицом к хиджин, поддевая пальчиками подбородок той. 

“хикки, я так сильно люблю тебя.” шепчет она куда-то в висок, а после крепко-крепко сжимает темноволосую девушку в своих объятьях, даря спокойствие, в котором та так нуждается. 

“как и я тебя, сильно-сильно, джин~и.” шёпотом, боясь спугнуть такую уютную тишину, говорит хиджин. 

“детка, тебе стоит высушить волосы, иначе заболеешь.” хёнджин проводит по мокрым волосам чон, только пару минут назад покинувшую душевую. темноволосая только соглашается и уходит в комнату; в то время как хёнджин прикусывает губу, сдерживая свой рвущийся наружу писк от милашности её прекрасной девушки. 

“уже готово?” хиджин появляется на кухне спустя несколько долгих минут, полностью высушив свои волосы и завязав их в низких хвост. 

“угум, накроешь на стол?” темноволосая охотно соглашается. она расставляет тарелки и столовые приборы, не замечая, как одна пара влюбленных глаз неотрывно смотрит на неё. 

“ты чего?” ким подходит вплотную к чон, взяв её руки в свои. 

“ничего. просто хочу поцеловать тебя.” ухмыляется она, когда видит едва заметный румянец на щеках хиджин. 

“охх...”

тёплые пальцы хёнджин неторопливо подбираются от сильной спины чон к её шее, обжигая каждый участок, до которого та дотрагивается. хиджин только стоит, затаив дыхание, не смея отшатнуться или прервать действия рыжеволосой. 

закрыв глаза, девушка чувствует как длинные пальцы надавливают на её шею, заставляя наклонится ближе, ощутить горячее дыхание на своих губах. чон облизывается и смотрит прямо в бездну шоколадных глаз, в которых так и плещется азарт. 

ким ухмыляется с реакции главы. водит носом от щеки, а затем вновь сталкивается с чужим носом. она вдыхает такой полюбившейся ей аромат лесных ягод, чем пахнет любимый гель для душа хиджин. 

темноволосая, потеряв терпение, срывается и целует первая. прикусывая нижнюю губу хёнджин, в отместку за то, что та заставляет её ждать. 

“ты такая красивая, хикки.” трепетно, в самые губу, шепчет ким. она подбирает сладкий бальзам с чужих губ языком, вызывая дрожь в коленках хиджин. 

“поцелуй меня.” просит чон, обхватывая пухлые щёки напротив, притягивая для очередной близости. хёнджин мягко хихикает, заправляя упавшую на лицо западной главы тёмную прядку той за ушко, а после целует её раз, а потом ещё раз и так, до того момента, пока губы обеих девушек не посинеют и не распухнут. 

“хочу ещё.” не просит, приказывает хиджин и тяжело дышит в чужие губы. 

ким на такую темноволосую вновь хихикает. она прикасается пальчиками к каждой родинке на лице девушки, одаривая каждую нежными чмоками. 

“пожалуйста.” глубокий голос заставляет хёнджин вернуться к чужим губам, одаривая их своим внимание. рыжеволосая растягивает поцелуй, мягко раскрывая своим языком опухшие половинки, просовывая его внутрь и сплетая с чужим в открытой борьбе за первенство.

в то время как стынет их давно позабытый ужин.


End file.
